No me dejes
by Anixita
Summary: A veces el día de San Valentín no es lo que esperas...


Este one-shot va dedicado al grupo de **CHRISMANIATICAS**! adoro el grupo y a todos los que ahí están, sí es pequeño esto, pero es algo, ya más adelante escribiré más dedicado a ellos... espero les guste y tengan un lindo San Valentín, aunque este one-shot no es muy alentador que digamos... espero les agrade!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Día de San Valentín. Fecha llena de ilusiones, donde el amor flota en el aire y hace que todos tengan un poco de esperanza, ya sea de pasarla bien como de recibir un presente de un admirador secreto ¿cuántas veces se reciben globos, chocolates o una sencilla tarjeta en esta fecha? A menos que tengas pareja, nunca. Pero si tienes contigo a la persona que más amas y por la que te cambiaste de escuela, puedes esperar grandes detalles o algo tan sencillo como una rosa, todo es válido si hay amor de por medio.<p>

-Ahí estás-susurró Blaine entrando a la escuela y viendo a Kurt con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, seguramente eran su regalo de San Valentín, porque él guardaba el suyo en su casillero y había esperado impaciente por ese día. Caminó con decisión hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul, quien estaba junto a su casillero ordenando algunas cosas y evitando que el ramo cayera al suelo-Hola, Kurt-dijo el ojimiel apoyándose en los casilleros y mirando dulcemente al castaño.

-¡Blaine!-dijo sobresaltado y sonrojándose levemente-No te había visto-dijo sonriendo y terminando de guardar un libro, cerró su casillero, se ajustó su bolso al hombro y sujetó con firmeza las flores.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, esperaba que en cualquier momento su novio le diera esas rosas para poder besarlo.

-Bien-dijo sonriente, en ese momento tocaron la campana indicando el inicio de clases-Voy atrasado-dijo observando su teléfono-¿almorzamos juntos?-preguntó mirando a su novio.

-Por supuesto-dijo con una gran sonrisa, tal vez no era el momento para que le diera ese ramo, conociendo a Kurt estaba esperando un momento especial y privado para hacerle ese regalo, sí, eso era.

-Nos vemos-dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Blaine y caminando apresuradamente hasta el final del pasillo, donde dobló.

El moreno sólo comenzó a caminar hasta su salón de clases, lo mejor por ahora era no pensar mucho y prestar atención a los maestros, después de todo ya tendría tiempo de estar con Kurt y darle su regalo.

Entró en su salón, donde estaban impartiendo la clase de Español, el profesor Schuester se veía contento y tarareaba una canción, aún no lograba reconocer cuál era, pero seguramente era algo relacionado con el amor. Se sentó en su banco y espero el inicio de clases, mientras observaba como todos habían recibido chocolates, tarjetas y una que otra rosa, todo relacionado con ese día. Por un momento se sintió solo, pero recordó que su novio tenía una docena de flores para él, que seguramente le entregaría en la hora de almuerzo.

Las clases se pasaron lentamente, durante toda esa mañana no había visto a Kurt y se estaba impacientando ¿dónde se había metido? Porque realmente nadie podía desaparecer de esa forma sin que nadie se enterara, ya que había preguntado a Mercedes por él y no tenía idea, lo mismo Rachel y Finn. Además, le había enviado mensajes a su teléfono y no los había contestado ¿dónde estaba Kurt? Lo mejor era tranquilizarse, ya que faltaban dos minutos para que sonara la campana del almuerzo.

-Chicos, recuerden que tenemos examen la próxima semana, así que estudien los últimos dos capítulos por favor-dijo el profesor y se retiró, al igual que los alumnos. Blaine se apresuró en ir al casillero de su novio para que fueran a almorzar juntos, pero lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

En el pasillo estaba Kurt junto a Dave Karofsky, quien sujetaba las rosas que su novio tuviera esa mañana, conversaban y compartían grandes sonrisas ¿de qué se había perdido? Lo mejor era no pensar de más y acercarse.

-¿Nos vemos después de la escuela?-dijo Dave dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kurt.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme?-dijo de forma coqueta.

-Claro que sí, después de todo te invité a cenar-dijo guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de ahí. Blaine sólo pudo observar perplejo todo eso ¿Kurt ya tenía planes para ese día? Al parecer lo mejor sería no molestarlo. Se iba a ir de ahí, pero notó como el ojiazul revisaba su casillero en busca de algo y sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo, la observó por unos segundos y luego la guardó, era como si no estuviera decidido a entregarla.

-Kurt-se atrevió a llamarlo Blaine, después de todo debía tener una explicación ¿no?

-Hola-dijo bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se veía nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el pelinegro inseguro.

-Blaine-suspiró cansado-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo mirándolo atentamente.

-Claro, si quieres vamos a almorzar primero…

-No, esto es importante-dijo seriamente.

-No hay problema ¿dónde hablamos?-dijo nervioso, el rostro del castaño no mostraba que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Ven-lo cogió de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el auditorio de la escuela, estaba vacío. Avanzaron hasta el escenario y una vez ahí Kurt dejó su bolso en el suelo, Blaine hizo lo mismo.

-Me pones nervioso ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el ojimiel sin entender.

-Blaine, debemos terminar, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo si estoy pensando en otra persona-dijo de una vez y el moreno sintió como su corazón se partía en dos.

-No-dijo dolido el pelinegro-No quiero separarme de ti, quiero estar siempre contigo-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Es lo mejor, Blaine-dijo sujetando sus manos-Tú ya no piensas en mí, es Sebastian aquí, Sebastian allá, y tal vez deberías intentarlo con él ¿no crees?-dijo con una mirada triste-yo tengo a Dave, ha sido muy atento, me escucha y me llena de detalles.

-Las rosas que tenías…

-Me las dio él esta mañana, pero como no tenía dónde ponerlas se ofreció a dejarlas en su auto y cuando venga por mí después de clases me las dará e iremos a comer, realmente lo siento, Blaine-dijo el castaño besando una de las mejillas del ojimiel y alejándose de ahí.

-¡Kurt!-gritó dolido-¡Kurt!-volvió a gritar y sintió como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor-¡Kurt!-gritó más fuerte y despertó, un sueño, un maldito sueño. Estaba bañado en sudor y pasaban de las ocho de la mañana.

-Al fin despiertas-escuchó una voz en su habitación y se encontró con Kurt-se suponía que nos encontraríamos fuera de tu casa y hoy yo pasaba por ti-dijo acercándose y sentándose en un costado de la cama-¿pesadillas?

-Kurt-dijo abrazándolo-no me dejes nunca, por favor…

-Blaine-murmuró sorprendido-jamás te dejaré-dijo mirándolo seriamente-te amo a ti y nadie más-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¿te queda claro?

-Te amo-dijo atrapando los labios de su novio en un fuerte beso, el cual correspondió el castaño con la misma pasión que el pelinegro.


End file.
